


Careful What You Wish For...

by Kaytla



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaytla/pseuds/Kaytla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...it may come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For...

Out of the corner of his eye, Miroku watched Inuyasha demolish a bowl of steaming ramen, hiding his considering look beneath his lashes. Kagome had just returned after a week-long trip back to her own time for these 'exams' that were so important, and Inuyasha could barely eat fast enough. Miroku shook his head and turned back to his own bowl.

Meal times were some of the hanyou's most mannerless moments of the day. He ate like a pig, never used utensils, talked with his mouth full, always demanded seconds and quite possibly thirds when ramen was the dish of the day, and he and Shippo quite often devolved to juvenile attempts to swipe each other's food. As a child, the kit could be forgiven - to a degree - but Inuyasha was an adult, for Buddha's sake.

In short, the hanyou was uncouth at best.

Had it not been for his understanding, Miroku may well have struck him with his shakujou long ago. From the small bits and pieces of his history that Inuyasha had let slip, Miroku was perceptive enough to realise that his childhood had been harsh. He could only imagine how difficult it must have been for a child Shippo's age, maybe younger, to fend for himself, to find his own food in seasons good and bad, ostracised from human settlements because of his dual heritage and always fighting not to become food himself. It was little surprise Inuyasha ate like he feared his food would be stolen or couldn't be sure where his next meal would come from. Old survival habits die hard.

So Miroku accepted this flaw and remained silent. As he accepted other flaws the hanyou had.

His possessiveness, for example. Miroku suspected Kagome didn't truly understand why Inuyasha took such umbrage to her association with the ookami prince, Koga. At the end of every encounter, she would inevitably 'sit' him, further adding insult to injury. Yet Miroku could see the vulnerability Kagome couldn't. Kagome was the first person to fully accept Inuyasha since his mother's death. Even Kikyo had, at the very least, given the impression they could only be together if he was human. Her reincarnation, on the other hand, loved him for who he truly was, requiring no change to welcome him into her heart. She likely had no idea how profound an impact this had on Inuyasha, leading to him jealously wanting to keep her to himself, unconsciously fearing the loss of her.

Unconsciously, yes, for Miroku was quite certain the hanyou didn't realise the root of his dislike of Koga.

Another allowance he offered Inuyasha out of respect and silent acknowledgement of his troubled past.

It wasn't hard to be tolerant, after all. Though Inuyasha was crass and loud, he had his redeeming qualities. He was loyal to a fault, and surprisingly self-sacrificing despite centuries caring only for himself. He may attempt to brush it all off with bravado and foul language, but they all saw through the ruse. There was also a sensitivity to him that had caught Miroku off guard when it had first revealed itself to him. Inuyasha was very susceptible to his emotions where Kikyo and Kagome were concerned. His ability to trust, too, was commendable; not everyone would still be able to open up as Inuyasha had with them after what he'd been through.

There were even times when Inuyasha was... peaceful. When he allowed himself to sleep properly, all the frown lines and his usual scowl fell away, revealing a youthful, almost innocent face that had fascinated Miroku to no end. He had seemed younger, somehow, despite being older than all of them, and it had inspired an odd sort of protective feeling within Miroku that may well have been the start of all his quiet tolerance of the hanyou's bad habits.

Inuyasha also enjoyed the hot springs whenever they stopped near one. Though he often teased Kagome about how concerned she was with bathing and how long she spent in the hot springs, Miroku knew from experience that the hanyou took his time, too. Perhaps not with regular bathing, but the springs, certainly. Miroku supposed it felt good for one who was always poised and tensed for battle to have the warmth seep into his muscles and relax them. It was another rare moment where Inuyasha allowed himself to be calm and at peace.

It was also where Miroku's problems had started.

He found himself in an uncomfortable position with Sango, and not even a fun one. He wanted her, desperately, but he knew she wouldn't return the sentiment until Naraku was dead and Kohaku freed from his grasp. Though he felt that, should he employ his full capacity for persuasiveness, he could convince her otherwise, he cared for her too much to do so. Sango needed to focus on their immediate goal of defeating Naraku, just as they all did. Only then would they finally be free to be together without the spectres of Kohaku and the kazaana hanging over their heads.

But he was a sexual person. They called him a lecherous monk, but in truth, they had no idea. The fact that he had limited the roaming of his hand to the pert behinds of young women and no more showed remarkable restraint on his part, and all for a bewitching, fierce, uniquely beautiful woman who had no idea what pains he felt whenever a pretty woman threw him an inviting smile.

Though they had declared no relationship beyond friendship between them, he knew Sango would be deeply hurt should he trespass with another woman, if her most often violent reactions to a little fondling were anything to go by. He knew it would be considered an affair; he knew, too, that even he would consider it as such. He loved Sango; that was fact. No other woman, no matter how beautiful or inviting, would ever compare to her, nor would any capture his heart the way she had. But tending to his own needs was no longer enough. He was more tempted than he cared to admit to slake his lust with a nameless woman in a village whore house, but he couldn't. And the sexual frustration he suffered was going to put him in an early grave if he didn't do _something_.

And about the same time he realised that, he had begun to notice Inuyasha.

The hanyou, too, faced an unattainable woman. Kagome was young, younger even than Sango, and though in this time marriage at her age wouldn't be untoward, he suspected things were different in Kagome's era. It made her innocent in a way that even Miroku didn't threaten too often with a little fondling, further enforced by how easy it was to make her blush with the slightest innuendo... provided she understood his often subtle quips. Kagome was prim and modest in a way even Sango wasn't.

Had he not been certain the hanyou was as clueless and inexperienced as Kagome when it came to sex, he may have pitied Inuyasha the amount of careful seduction that would be needed when the time came to bed her.

Considering this, Miroku had wondered if Inuyasha felt sexual frustration like he did. Just because Inuyasha had never been physically intimate with anyone didn't mean he wasn't experiencing the pressures of pent up lust. He had noticed Inuyasha slipping away periodically from the group; he had assumed the hanyou simply wanted time alone, but perhaps he wanted some alone time instead. Miroku was no stranger to finding somewhere quiet to take matters into his own hands, so to speak.

He'd pictured it, of course. One couldn't truly be called a lecher unless all forms of sexuality that presented themselves were explored fully within the confines of the imagination - and reality, if circumstances permitted. But he hadn't truly noticed how... attractive Inuyasha was until he'd been picturing it during one of their visits to a hot spring.

The girls had already finished their bath - unaware of his spying - and, like proper gentleman should, he and Inuyasha had allowed them the first dip. But as Miroku sat in the heated water with his friend, pondering their unenviable situations, he'd not noticed until it was too late that his eyes had wandered.

Miroku was well aware of his dual sexuality. He admired both male and female forms, and found things aesthetically pleasing about each. Gender had always been irrelevant to him for as long as he could remember; he appreciated beauty and sex appeal wherever he found them. And Inuyasha, he noticed abruptly, had both in excess.

The hanyou lay back against the natural rock formation ringing the pool, his face relaxed as he soaked in the warmth. The water lapped at the sun-kissed skin just above his navel, leaving the muscled upper half of his torso bare to the breeze and Miroku's roaming eyes. Yet despite that toned quality, there was a slenderness to him that Miroku found particularly appealing. He had discovered early on that, while he enjoyed the look of a physically fit man, he much preferred a slimmer build.

Inuyasha's blend of the two was certainly something to be admired.

And his attractiveness didn't stop with his body. Miroku had realised within the first week of travelling with the hanyou that he was handsome, despite his grouchy demeanour, especially on those rare occasions when he smiled, but at the time, it had just been a simple acknowledgement of fact. The exotic colouring of his hair and eyes, more beautiful than the precious metals they resembled, added their own allure. Even the triangular ears looked incredibly soft to the touch, and Miroku would confess if ever asked that he had a hidden desire to touch them, just once, to see how they felt.

All in all, the hanyou was quite a sight to behold. Miroku wondered vaguely why he'd never noticed just how attractive his friend was before, but dismissed it as unimportant. He was aware of it now, and that was what counted.

He was brought back to the present by Inuyasha's incomprehensible bellow of outrage and turned to look just as he leapt up to begin chasing Shippo around the campfire, half-chewed noodles almost flying out of his mouth as he shouted threats. A testament that Inuyasha wasn't _always_ appealing to the eyes - or the ears, most frequently - Miroku thought wryly. Perhaps that was why it had taken him a while to fully notice his friend's good looks.

Miroku had only a minor reaction to the spectacle, merely shifting his bowl out of harm's way as he let himself drift into a semi-meditative state, tuning out the noise as he returned to his contemplations.

He'd had fantasies about the hanyou since, of course. Much as he loved Sango's body and desired nothing more than to map every inch with hands and lips and tongue, he had never done well with repetition when it came to such things. His frustration over a lack of sexual contact with anyone but himself only made matters worse.

Those fantasies had eventually led to a burst of inspiration. If he and Inuyasha both struggled with the same frustration, it made logical sense to help each other, did it not? Friends assisting one another through a difficult and uncomfortable phase of life wasn't even something that could be viewed as him straying away from Sango. Or so he told himself, when a pious voice in his mind questioned his logic.

It was easier said than done, however. Firstly, there was Inuyasha's virginity, further hampered by a distrust of physical contact. He simply did not appreciate others entering his personal space without express permission, and it would no doubt prove something of an obstacle when the time came. Secondly, there was also his own virginity. He was well experienced with women, and so he was sure he would have no major issues, but he had not yet gained experience with bedding a man.

This wasn't a matter of preference or unfamiliarity. It all came down to practicality. Why would he waste time climbing to the top of a tree when just as succulent fruits hung within reach? It was all about the opportunities that presented themselves; women were just easier to seduce.

Which brought him to his third problem. If he was inexperienced in the arts of seducing men, how, then, was he meant to woo Inuyasha? Though the image of grabbing one of the hanyou's buns was amusing, he knew it would be... ineffective, to put it mildly. Dangerous, too. His "cursed" hand may also bear the kazaana, but he wasn't quite ready to lose it just yet.

He was snapped back to reality abruptly when a hand smacked his temple firmly enough to jar his head to the side. He blinked and found himself staring into luminous amber eyes mere inches from his own.

"Oi, you in there, monk?" Inuyasha asked dryly, hand raised to smack him again.

"My apologies," Miroku replied smoothly, holding up a hand to ward off Inuyasha's. "What can I do for you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha pointed a claw downwards, and Miroku's gaze followed it to his bowl.

"You gonna eat that?"

Miroku stared at the bowl for a moment. About a third of the contents remained. He wasn't hungry anymore, but he wasn't entirely full, either. He could certainly eat what remained with as much enthusiasm as he'd had at the beginning of the meal. But he'd often heard it said that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach and, when dealing with the skittish hanyou, he supposed he'd need all the help he could get to get what he wanted. And Inuyasha _had_ asked nicely - or what passed for nicely for the hanyou, at least.

"No," he finally said, looking back up at Inuyasha with a smile and holding the bowl out to him. "You may have it, if you like."

That won him a grin and a gruff thanks before Inuyasha was heading back over to his spot near Kagome, grinning smugly at a pouting Shippo, who now sported a new bump on his head.

Miroku smiled faintly and shook his head. The first small step taken. One of many, he had no doubt, but it was a start. Now he simply had to figure out his next move and proceed with caution. He had a feeling a lot of planning would have to go into getting the hanyou to see things his way.

_____________________________________________________________

Two days later, Miroku had the hanyou naked within arm's reach. They were sitting so close, they were almost touching... and he was still no closer to approaching his friend with his idea than he'd been when he'd first thought of it.

And they were back in a hot spring. A smaller one, of all things, so his and Inuyasha's knees were almost touching as they sat facing one another. And all that skin opposite him was making it harder than ever to plot his next move.

He kept trying to keep his eyes averted, but the woods around them were dark and there was very little to make out. And honestly, how long could he pretend he was interested in trees that all looked the same? It was no wonder the lecher in him kept pulling his eyes back to the feast of flesh sitting across from him.

Inuyasha's eyes were closed, his head tilted back slightly, his face calm, almost serene. The hanyou had dipped his head completely under the water at the start of the bath and his hair now clung to skin flushed from the heat in loose, damp tendrils. His upper body was once again bare, and every time Miroku's eyes slid down his chest - as they did often - he could just see the indentation of Inuyasha's navel disappear and reappear as the water lapped at his stomach.

It was wreaking havoc on his concentration. He had pictured the two of them in various sexual acts over the last week or so, but now those fantasies came unbidden, crowding his mind. Having Inuyasha right there, naked before him, knowing it would be so easy to reach out and do the things he imagined... He could feel a warm tingle low in his belly, just waiting to fan hotter and spread lower, igniting his passion.

Miroku cursed mentally. He wasn't quite aroused yet, but if he couldn't control the sexual images running rampant in his mind, it would only be a matter of time. This was _not_ the way to approach the skittish hanyou. He had to calm himself before Inuyasha noticed -

A gusty sigh cut his thoughts short and his eyes shot back up to Inuyasha's face. The hanyou's eyes remained closed, but his fingertips drummed lightly against the stone ringing the spring.

"You're staring, monk," he finally said.

"I apologise," Miroku said quickly, keeping his voice calm. "I didn't mean to bother you. I hadn't even realised I was -"

"Bullshit," the hanyou interrupted, opening his eyes to watch Miroku. "You think I'm blind, Miroku? You've been starin' at me for about a week now."

Only a long career of avoiding being caught red-handed partaking in voyeurism kept Miroku from blanching.

"You got something to say, say it," Inuyasha continued. "Worst that'll happen is I beat your ass for being a dumb shit."

_Say it._

_If only it were that simple_ , Miroku thought ruefully. He'd spent over a week, since that last dip in a spring, trying to think of how to _say it_. He could think of no easy way to broach the subject. Not delicately, not bluntly; no way seemed right for the hanyou. Inuyasha was more difficult to approach than a blushing young woman.

"Miroku..." Inuyasha said, a trace of an impatient growl in his voice.

Certainly nothing like a young woman shyly waiting for him to decide how best to begin his seduction. And that, perhaps, was the key. Whatever his inexperience, Inuyasha was a grown man. He could handle anything Miroku said to him without becoming flustered or otherwise distressed. In fact, the image of Inuyasha flustered was ludicrous enough for a brief smile to touch Miroku's lips.

"I confess, there is something I've been meaning to speak to you about," he began.

Inuyasha just stared, waiting for him to get to his point.

"How... are things with you and Kagome?" Miroku hedged, deciding to ease into the topic.

Inuyasha's brow furrowed. "What d’you mean?"

"I'm aware that the two of you have... kissed, but I assume things haven't... progressed further?"

The hanyou shifted slightly and glared. "Should've known you just wanted to talk about sex," he grumbled. "What a dumb question. You know it hasn't. So why -" Inuyasha paused, then his eyes narrowed further. "Wait a minute... are you trying to give me some damn lecher sex advice?"

Miroku blinked, slightly surprised at the hanyou's easy use of such language. In two years, he'd never heard Inuyasha say anything like it before. He pushed it aside and quickly shook his head.

"Ah, no, not quite." A pause. "But should you want any advice in the future, I would be happy to answer any questions you may have." Inuyasha's ears twitched and his mouth opened. Miroku hurried on. "However, this is not what I wished to speak to you about, Inuyasha."

Folding his arms and glaring at him suspiciously, the hanyou said, "So what _did_ you want to say?"

Miroku took a deep breath. Now or never.

"As you are well aware, my relationship with Sango mirrors yours with Kagome. I'm sure I'm not the only one who has felt... frustrated by this." Inuyasha's mouth opened yet again, but Miroku overrode him before he could make any 'lecherous monk' comments. "I wondered if it would not be presumptuous of me to suggest we... assist each other in this regard."

Inuyasha blinked. "You want us to fuck so you're not so horny?"

Miroku winced at the pithy summary, but nodded. "I understand your inexperience in this matter would -"

"My inexperience?" the hanyou interrupted, his eyes widening and incredulity colouring his voice. "You think I've never -? I'm nearly three hundred years old, Miroku! Shit, what the hell kinda prude d'you think I am?"

Miroku stared at his friend. Inuyasha wasn't a virgin? He had a hard time swallowing that. In all the time they'd known each other, never once had he known the hanyou to engage in sexual activities of any kind - and he would have known. The little signs were obvious to a lecher such as himself. When he pointed this out to Inuyasha, he received a rude noise in reply.

"You don't do shit like that when there are _girls_ around," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then he smirked. "Not that _you'd_ know anything about that."

Miroku ignored the insult to focus on the bigger issue. If Inuyasha wasn't a virgin, he'd wasted valuable time contemplating the best way to approach him, but on the other hand, it made him much more approachable now. All he had to do was convince Inuyasha that it was a good idea to -

"So, let's do it," Inuyasha said abruptly into the silence, apparently having come to the decision all on his own.

Miroku's brain stuttered to a stop and all his usual verbosity fled him. "Uh... what?"

"Let's fuck," the hanyou explained bluntly. "Take the edge off and all that."

Well, this was certainly a new side of Inuyasha. "Ah... well, yes, all right." But he made no move forward. It wasn't what he was used to at all. His forte was in talking reluctant or teasing women into bed, not dealing with a forward man. He was too distracted by the sudden shift in Inuyasha's attitude to appreciate the irony.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes when Miroku remained still. "If I didn't know better, I'd say _you_ were the prude." Before Miroku had a chance to reply, the hanyou leaned forward to press his lips boldly against the monk's.

The first thing Miroku thought was that Inuyasha was one hell of a kisser. His lips moved confidently against the monk's, parting them with ease. His tongue was skillful enough to make a seasoned courtesan blush. Taken by surprise, Miroku found himself gripping the hanyou's shoulders like many an innocent young maiden had done to him in the past before he realised what was happening, but he still couldn't stop himself.

One of Inuyasha's hands slid into Miroku's hair, claws deftly slicing through the white cord that tied it back; distantly, Miroku felt it tickle the damp skin of his neck and shoulders as it came loose. The hanyou's tempting tongue retreated back into his mouth and Miroku's followed without thought. He moaned throatily as it was sucked, the action bringing a dozen, far more erotic thoughts to the forefront of the monk's lecherous mind.

Dimly, Miroku could feel Inuyasha's clever hands mapping his body, but his talented mouth was making it rather difficult to focus other than to gasp into the heated kiss every time they somehow found one of his erogenous zones. He suddenly found the willpower to pay attention, however, when they disappeared under the water and the deadly claws tickled along his thighs, easing them apart.

Miroku broke the kiss reluctantly. "Inuyasha -"

"Shut up," the hanyou muttered, one finger rising to press against the monk's lips. "You'll ruin it. This is what you wanted, right?"

Hesitantly, Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha grinned ferally. "Then shut up and enjoy it."

Before Miroku could even blink, the hanyou's other hand had wrapped around his rapidly growing cock, stroking it with a skill the monk would never have believed he possessed just an hour ago.

Completely shameless about such things, Miroku moaned instantly. His head fell back as the hanyou took a firmer grip on him and Inuyasha took advantage, latching onto his throat and nipping. Each tiny sting of his fangs only added to the sensations running through him.

Miroku struggled to get his thoughts under control as Inuyasha's hand worked him expertly, but it was difficult when all he could think about was how the hanyou's hand might be even more skilled than his tongue. It moved from the tip to the base of his cock in a maddening rhythm, but never once did he catch the sensitive skin with his claws. That wasn't to say, however, that he didn't use them; Miroku felt a thrill every time they teased over the shaft, leaving him trembling and gasping and constantly on edge, unable to let go and immerse himself fully in sexual pleasure.

He was getting closer and closer to his finish. He could feel Inuyasha grinning against his collar bone, but somehow, it didn't matter. The hot pressure in his belly was getting bigger and more all-encompassing, and with one final rough swipe of the hanyou's thumb against the tip of him, Miroku climaxed with a choked cry.

He slumped against his friend, panting, resting his head on a swell of shoulder. The thick silver mane tickled his face, leaving cool, wet trails against his flushed skin. With his mind languid and syrupy in the aftermath, the monk thought dimly that the hanyou smelled good up close.

Said hanyou's hands were moving across his body, firmly but gently shifting his position, and he followed their direction, albeit reluctant to leave his resting place. He ended up laying partially against rocks warmed by the spring, legs dangling in the water. It wasn't very comfortable, but when he tried to shfit, Inuyasha leaned over him, trapping him with the weight of his body.

Before Miroku could complain, however, a warm tongue tickled over the skin between his shoulder blades and he shivered. It traced in random swirling patterns until it brushed his hairline, leaving Miroku's spine and belly quivering with the starts of fresh arousal like the true lecher he was.

He could also feel Inuyasha's hands on his thighs, stroking and kneading the flesh between his hips and knees in ways that were steadily fanning the burning embers of lust into a fully-fledged fire again. It felt so good he actually groaned when those hands left his skin.

A muffled crack followed immediately after, sounding almost like bone breaking. With his mind still a little sluggish from orgasm, Miroku wasn't entirely alarmed, but he still tried to turn to see what was going on. Inuyasha, however, had different ideas and laid both hands on Miroku's back to keep him in place, sliding them slowly down to his hips, then inwards to his ass.

The monk jumped, his mind starting to wake up at the oddity (and irony) of it. No one had ever grabbed him there before, he realised. He was the one who always did the grabbing. And considering Inuyasha was male, and knowing full well what men usually wanted, it made it all the more disconcerting.

Wait a minute...

Miroku turned his head just in time to see Inuyasha's fingers - sans claws - sliding out of his mouth, and Miroku's brain finally caught up to reality completely to realise exactly what the hanyou planned to do with them.

A little frantic, he reached back and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist tightly, stopping him short. The hanyou looked at him questioningly.

"Monk?"

Miroku relaxed his grip slightly, but didn't let go. "Inuyasha, you - I mean, this is sudden, and - I just - I've not -"

His usual eloquence gone, Miroku finally began to understand a little of why the village girls he had seduced in the past had always been so flustered. The unknown was daunting, especially combined with what he _did_ know. He'd heard, from those who'd spoken to those who'd spoken to people who'd submitted to other men, that it was a painful experience the first time.

He wasn't afraid of pain, and he sincerely doubted it could match the kazaana anyway. But it was in a sensitive, vulnerable area of his body, and that was what made it daunting. He was too embarrassed to say it - that he was not just nervous of the pain, but oddly to actually admit he was inexperienced as well - but the hanyou was apparently uncharacteristcally sharp tonight.

Miroku watched as the light of understanding flashed in Inuyasha's amber eyes. He looked incredulous.

"You're a _virgin_?" he asked disbelevingly.

Miroku's cheeks flushed crimson, but even with just the starlight, Inuyasha saw. He started laughing.

"Oh, hell, you are!" The hanyou's voice was all but quivering with his mirth. While at any other time, Miroku might have been pleased to hear it, now he was just downright irritable.

"I don't have to put up with your crudeness over a sensitive issue," he muttered with as much dignity as he could muster. Maybe the hanyou had less redeeming qualities than bad ones, he thought. Especially after Miroku went to so much care to try to seduce him gently when he thought Inuyasha was a virgin! He just had no consideration for others, evidently.

With his annoyance and embarrassment growing as the hanyou continued to chuckle to himself, Miroku started to climb out of the springs. All laughter suddenly stopped, but before the monk could even so much as blink, rough hands grabbed him and yanked him back, landing him in the water with a loud yell and accompanying splash.

The hanyou pressed Miroku roughly against his chest, heavy erection pressing against his ass, and growled low in his ear while the monk shuddered.

"We ain't done yet, Miroku," he said, voice low and carrying more than a hint of that growling in it. Miroku shivered again.

There was a rustle in the trees just then. "What happened?" called Sango, sounding entirely too close for Miroku's liking, and getting closer still. "Was it a youkai?"

Miroku began struggling, desperately not wanting Sango to catch him being held naked by an equally unclad Inuyasha, but the hanyou just tightened his grip.

"It's all right," Inuyasha called back to her, and Miroku stilled, marvelling, as the rustling sound stopped as well. How Inuyasha could sound so damn _calm_ and _relaxed_ with a huge erection between his legs, Miroku didn't know. He'd have to ask. Beg, if necessary.

"Nothin' wrong," the hanyou continued. "Miroku was just a dumb shit and slipped in the water, that's all. We're still naked, so unless you started being a pevert like the monk, go back to camp."

Even without Inuyasha's sensitive hearing, Miroku heard Sango's sound of affronted outrage. Without even replying, she apparently turned and stomped back to camp where Kagome presumably waited with Shippo, somehow making more noise than she had when moving with haste to their rescue.

Miroku slumped against Inuyasha in relief. He breathed deeply for a few moments, offering up a prayer of thanks that Sango hadn't persisted in checking the situation out for herself and catching him in a compromising position. It was bad enough that he risked his own relationship with Sango every time he fondled another woman; he'd never forgive himself if something that started because of him hurt the one between Inuyasha and Kagome as well.

He was brought out of his thoughts abruptly when Inuyasha's hand slipped between his legs and cupped him. His body jerked, and the hanyou's clever fingers got to work; he felt his erection growing again almost instantly.

Inuyasha bent him over the edge of the spring again while still stroking him, and Miroku tensed. "Inuyasha -" he began, but was quickly cut off with a growl and the hanyou's hand released him.

"I told you, monk," Inuyasha said, pressing against his back, speaking right in his ear. "We ain't done yet."

Miroku shivered, his body relaxing some. Privately, he was amazed he could find yet another perversion that had been lurking within him unnoticed. Being a masculine, confident man himself with no desire to submit to the authority of another, Inuyasha's domineering approach should have annoyed him at best, if not outright alarmed him. However, the longer it went on, the more the monk found it... excited him.

He bit his lip as one of Inuyasha's hands brushed over his hip and rested on his ass again. It slipped inwards and two moist fingers dipped into the cleft, rubbing against the small entrance; just a little stimulation had Miroku gasping and shuddering, having never guessed how sensitive such a small patch of skin could be.

Inuyasha's fingers kept teasing until Miroku's hands were clenched into fists against the rock and his teeth were gritted against the soft, phantom stimulation. Just as he was about to ask Inuyasha to do something, he felt a blunt nailed finger press against and then into him.

It hurt a little, enough to make him suck in a breath, but the finger retreated to stroke teasingly around the entrance until he was gasping again, and then it entered him once more. It pressed a little deeper than before, then withdrew, teasing him.

Inuyasha continued in this fashion until Miroku felt flushed and sensitive all over, panting and gasping as the hanyou's finger pressed into him without any pain whatsoever, just an overwhelming sensation that wasn't quite pleasure, either.

Again, just as he was about to beg Inuyasha to stop teasing him, the finger slid in deeper and curled at just the right moment to press against something that had Miroku seeing stars and crying out hoarsely into the rough palm that knowingly covered his mouth.

He began moaning shamelessly as Inuyasha continued to rub that little place. Dazed, he wondered why the hell he'd never heard about _this_ , but he lost the thought when Inuyasha suddenly pressed a second finger into him. There was a brief moment of pain, then they both touched whatever it was Inuyasha had been touching before, and he all but forgot about it as he muffled a groan into the hanyou's hand.

Inuyasha's fingers began to thrust in and out, and Miroku bit his lip hard. Occasionally they'd spread inside to stretch him, but he could only moan and writhe mindlessly, no focus left to worry about what he was being stretched for.

Finally, after a small eternity, they withdrew completely from his body, leaving him panting and shaking and frustrated. He was given no respite to recover, though, because Inuyasha once again pressed his hips against his ass and leaned over him.

"You ready for it, monk?"

Miroku bit his lip. Was he? This had been sudden and overwhelming, but he had always meant to try with another man. He'd been wary of the pain, and so had always assumed he would be on top, but... though there had been pain, the pleasure had far outweighed it when he'd stayed still and allowed it to continue. And if there was one thing Miroku never turned away, it was sexual pleasure. He nodded his consent.

He felt the blunt head press against him, then, after a moment of resistance, slide inside. It hurt, and he bit his knuckle as some kind of outlet, but he tried his best to stay still as Inuyasha slowly pushed further in.

The hanyou's hands stroked his hips when he finally stilled and murmured in his ear. "That's it... just relax..."

Miroku thought faintly that was rather difficult, given his current position, but nodded nonetheless. He closed his eyes tightly as Inuyasha slowly pulled out and the pressure eased, exhaling, then inhaling sharply as he pushed forward again. It hurt again, and he carried on biting, but unless it was wishful thinking, he thought it might have hurt just a little bit less.

His awareness began to narrow down to the slow sliding within him, back and forth almost rhythmically, still tender but the pain lessening as his body got used to being stretched. He could feel Inuyasha moving slightly, changing angles, no doubt trying to strike that place he'd found before. Miroku wished he'd find it already; he wasn't in pain anymore, exactly, but he was sure it could feel so much better than this.

No sooner had he thought it than Inuyasha pushed back in and struck it, and Miroku cried out. Fortunately, he managed to muffle it against the back of his hand, and the next that came when Inuyasha thrust into him again immediately after. Apparently, now that he'd found what he was looking for, the hanyou was really ready to begin; pace and force increased, to the point where Miroku had shifted to biting his arm to keep quiet.

Soon, pressure inside him began to build again until it was almost painful. Desperate, he reached down to start stroking himself, but the hanyou growled possessively above him, sending a shiver all the way up and down his spine, and roughly pulled his hand away. He groaned in dismay, clutching at the rock in pure frustration.

He jumped when Inuyasha took him in hand instead, moaning. He was so overwhelmed by what was happening, the small piece of focus remaining was only available for thinking of his own needs. For someone to whom this act was usually planned out like a theatrical production, all needs considered, it was somewhat disconcerting that he was left so addled he was unable to predict Inuyasha's movements.

That thought literally flew from his head as Inuyasha began to jerk his cock in time with the rough pace of his hips. Miroku's world narrowed to those two sensations, panting and groaning heavily into his arm, eyes squeezed tightly shut as orgasm bore down on him.

It seemed to go on forever, but finally, finally, he reached his second climax and cried out hoarsely, muffling it this time with both hands. Only the hanyou's grip on his hips kept him upright after that, moaning feebly each time he was thrust into until Inuyasha found release as well, wringing a shudder from him. It was a strange sensation, there was no doubt.

Inuyasha pulled out and sat beside him while Miroku slumped into the water, leaning his head on the rock, flushed and panting. Besides a little fast breathing, Inuyasha showed very little of the effects Miroku was currently experiencing, the monk noted with envy. In fact, he just looked relaxed and satisfied.

The hanyou stretched, flashing him a grin. "You're right, Miroku. That does take the edge off."

"Happy to oblige," Miroku managed drily.

Inuyasha laughed low. "I could probably handle another round, but... I smell ramen," he said, sitting up.

Miroku lifted his head to stare at him incredulously. _Another round_? He knew Inuyasha to have more stamina than a human, but honestly... he'd already come twice, he couldn't manage anymore!

"Uh... I don't think so, Inuyasha," he said faintly. "This... this is more than enough for one day."

Inuyasha was already climbing out of the hot spring, heading over to his clothes, suddenly completely unabashed to be walking around naked. What a wonder a single encounter could do, Miroku thought, as the hanyou looked back over his shoulder at him.

" 'One day'? Does that imply you want _more_ days? You really are an insatiable lech, aren't you?"

"I didn't say that!" Miroku sputtered. Bastard Inuyasha, putting words in his mouth!

"But you implied it," the hanyou corrected as he pulled on his clothes without bothering to dry off. Threats of a cold never worried him.

"I did not!"

Inuyasha snorted rudely. "We both know you'll want it. Probably before you get that edge back. You're that kind of pervert, huh?" While Miroku looked around for something to throw at him, Inuyasha looked back toward the camp. "I'm heading back to camp. Food's almost ready. If you want somethin', you better hurry up."

With that, Inuyasha was gone, leaving Miroku fuming. He sunk down up to his nose, a mutinous look on his face. So, Inuyasha thought this was going to happen again, did he? And when it did, he was expected to just roll over? Not likely!

He may have been overwhelmed this time, but now that he was expecting it, he wouldn't be so easily manipulated. And he had plenty of tricks up his sleeve, too, he thought with a smug little smile.

As he climbed out - valiantly ignoring the fact that he winced with every other step - and began to dress, Miroku once again began planning how, exactly, to go about getting Inuyasha where he wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> LONG ONESHOT IS LONG.
> 
> And the smutty part took forever.


End file.
